


Not How It Was Planned

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drunk Molly, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen, Girls' Night, Girls' Night Out, Light Angst, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, caring mccoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota & Molly go to Pat O'Brien's to have a girl's night out, but when Nyota reveals she knows Khan is Molly's ex Molly decides that the solution to her problem of too many depressing thoughts in her head is to get pissed, and so she has one hurricane after another, and <i>then</i> she gets on her mobile and begins texting her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How It Was Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So over the last few days to week or so, **sideofrawr** and I have been having Molly and McCoy involved in a few conversations with each other and others about various things, and came to the conclusion that the two of them needed to have a very serious talk with everything out in the open. And we decided the way to do that was drunkeness, and the way to _start_ that conversation was drunken texts. So I am writing fic. Now, part of this fic is going to be used as a log in the game (the part prior to the bit with the texts), but as the texts were done last night and this morning and they're awesome (because I used [this generator](http://www.zantherus.com/fun/drunkpost.php) on "Very Drunk" to make them) but our RP community is locked I included them in the fic. So please, enjoy this fic!

She had been rather surprised to see Nyota Uhura on her list of patients for the day. She had thought that perhaps she’d see Leonard instead; after all, on the Enterprise, Leonard would have been her primary care provider. Unless, of course, it was for certain services she probably _didn’t_ want her friend knowing about, that it would be better talking to her or Jemma about. That was always a possibility, and that made a good deal more sense. Having a good friend know everything about your personal life wasn’t always the best idea.

For example, it probably hadn’t been the best idea to tell Rose how she had really felt about Carol being gone. That had been quite insensitive of her. She had known Carol and Rose were close; of course Rose was going to take Carol being taken back hard. And she’d had to have been put in _such_ an awkward position, being friendly with the three of them and dating James to boot. No matter how it had turned out, whether Leonard had chosen to stay with Carol or chosen to follow his heart, either he or Carol were going to have been in pain, and Rose would have had to comfort a friend. And now with Carol being gone, she had to comfort her husband with the loss of a friend while dealing with the loss of her own as well. And what had she done? Said she was glad she was gone.

But…there was no one who understood the position she was in, really. She wasn’t even sure Leonard understood, to be honest. Carol hadn’t tried to talk to her when she reached out to her to mend fences, to see if they could come to some understanding before she was taken. For all she knew, even if Carol and Leonard were friendly, even if Carol was happy for him, Carol’s feelings towards _her_ would be decidedly different. To anyone who didn’t know the whole story, it looked as though Leonard had gotten her pregnant, and then she had come in and swiped him out from under Carol’s nose. That wasn’t the case, of course; it was far more complicated than that, but it could be that _Carol_ could have seen it that way.

And then there was the issue of whether Carol would have wanted her around her daughter. Just because she knew now that she and Leonard had Livvy didn’t mean that Carol would have wanted her daughter to be a part of their family or any of that. Leonard had told her about the train wreck of his first marriage, or the hell that his shrew of an ex-wife had put him through. She highly doubted Carol would have done the same but…who knew? It _was_ a possibility. Especially as she seemed to have gone through some hormonal shifts in a sense, though it seemed more pregnancy related than anything else. She didn’t know the woman well, and she wasn’t sure Carol wanted to know her well.

Not that she blamed her.

She sighed as she began to get the exam room ready. Not good to dwell on this, she decided. Shove it down, just like she had everything else. Best not to think of Carol, the baby, the…other thoughts. She’d made the mistake of watching the telly and caught a stray segment of programming on something Marvel was doing and they’d mentioned Doctor Strange and shown a picture of Khan’s blasted facetwin. Martin she could handle; she’d met him, had a chat and explained a few things when she and Leonard had come back from the island, and he looked similar to Sherlock, to Khan, but different enough that she felt she could be around him. The attitude differences helped as well, as did his tendency to veer the conversation to flying and planes quite frequently. But seeing the dark hair, the regal manner, all of that…

God, she still missed him, and that made her feel so…confused. Even after her chat with Rose prior to the wish, which had helped, she still felt she should have put it behind her. He was a bloody psychopath, for Christ's sake! She’d done it again. Sherlock, Moriarty, Khan…all of them, something about them had been off and yet she’d fallen for them. Moriarty she didn’t miss in the slightest, and she was glad there was a bullet in his brainpan and he was six feet under in an unmarked grave. Sherlock she only missed as a friend these days. But Khan…part of her thought it would be nice to get a real goodbye, at least. Real closure. One last kiss, perhaps.

Which was _stupid._ She shouldn’t want that, not when she was happy with Leonard. Which was why she didn’t want to tell him what was on her mind, because she knew it would hurt him.

After a moment the nurse led Nyota in and Molly pasted a smile on her face. “Hello, Nyota,” she said.

“Hi, Molly,” she said with an equally wide smile. “Sorry I made this at the last minute. I know usually I see Bones, but…”

“Not the type of thing you want to talk to him about?” Molly asked, tilting her head.

She nodded. “I usually got to a doctor at the hospital for that, but she’s kind of crap, and he mentioned you were leaving the coroner’s office full time, so I thought I’d see if I could transfer over to you.”

“Of course,” Molly said. “I just need to have your medical records transferred over, which shouldn’t be hard because we should have an authorization on file already since Leonard is your doctor. But I’ll have you fill out another one just in case. Do you need a medication refill?” Nyota nodded. “If you tell me your dosage and your normal pharmacy, I’ll take care of it.”

“I get the injection, actually,” she said. “It’s easier that way.”

Molly frowned. “Then I do actually need your records for that, to check your dates, unless you mind taking a pregnancy test?”

“I don’t mind,” Nyota said. 

“All right. Then we’ll do that,” she said. She glanced at her watch. “Do you need to use the loo?”

“I had a massive sweet tea before I came. I think I can fill up a cup,” Nyota said with a grin.

“Oh, lucky you,” she said. “Well, not the sweet tea, but getting something to drink. I had to miss lunch _and_ haven’t gotten the time to make a decent cuppa. I had to settle for lukewarm water in the microwave and a half steeped teabag.”

“Oh, poor you,” Nyota said sympathetically. “Do you have patients after me?”

Molly shook her head. “You’re my last one of the day. John’s covering the evening shift from home tonight, coming in if we have an emergency.”

“Then I should take you out for dinner and maybe a few drinks. Bones won’t mind if you don’t come home right away, will he?”

She thought about it a moment. She and Nyota didn’t spend much time together, and she supposed they should get to know each other better. “I don’t think he’d mind,” she said finally, giving her a warm smile. “He’d probably encourage me to have a girl’s night out. I’ve been a bit preoccupied lately.”

“An even better reason, then,” Nyota said with a wide grin. “So…Pat O’s, then?”

Molly nodded. “Sounds good to me.” She went to a cupboard and pulled down a small plastic urine test cup, handing it to her. “So when you’re done with the cup and we have your results and you’re taken care of, we’ll head out. And I’ll cover the meal. At least that way if we get extravagant it won’t make a dent in my pocketbook.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Nyota said, taking the cup and moving out of the exam room towards the restrooms. Molly watched the door shut behind her and then sat on the stool to wait. Hopefully this would be a good idea. She wasn’t in the mood to have her day be all shot to hell.


End file.
